Gifts
by ArwenRivendell
Summary: Kagome's training leaves her with a couple of 'gifts' and she knows two girls who could use some special necklaces for thier male counterparts!
1. Look What Kagome Can Make!

Disclaimer: Look I just am writing stories ABOUT these characters… I don't even WANT to own them!

Summary: Kagome's Miko training leaves her with a couple of 'gifts'… She knows two other girls who could use a certain necklace for their male companions…

&&&&

Gifts

Chapter 1

Training

&&&&

"Ok child did you bring them for your training today?"

"Yes Kaede-obaachan."

"Good, now string them together… no not with string…"

"This is hard."

"Well this takes a lot of energy, here let me help."

Both of their auras flared as they spun their powers together, threading them through the beads, the older miko's energy guiding the girl's. As the beads hovered in front of them they began to glow, and one by one they were woven together with the energy. Once the strand was complete Kaede tied it off with one final pull of her miko energy. The beads lost their lustrous look and floated gently down to the ground, clicking lightly against the wooden floor.

"Wow!"

"Your really getting the hang of this child." The old miko smiled.

"Yeah, what are the other ones for though?"

"Now you can try by yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, I will help if I see you doing something wrong."

Kagome concentrated on the loose beads, once again allowing her aura to flare as the beads began to glow and lift into the air. She stuck out her tongue in sheer concentration as she carefully wove her spell through each bead, pulling them together and enchanting them. She cautiously wove through each bead, careful to do it exactly as she was taught. As she came to the final bead she tied it off thoroughly and relaxed, causing the beads to darken and float to the ground, joining the other strand.

The old miko smiled proudly as she saw the young girl lean back and rest her head on the wall, clearly having exhausted her energy supply. She wasn't worried though as she saw that the girl's eyes glittered triumphantly in the low light. After several moments of resting the young miko stood and bowed respectfully, "Arigato for the training Kaede-obaachan." (is that spelled right?)

Kagome picked up her heavy pack and headed for the door, but was stopped when her mentor cleared her throat, "Am I not finished?"

Kaede smiled, "No you are, but aren't you going to take these with you?"

"But I thought they were just for training."

"They were, and you did a superb job, but they DO belong to you now."

"Will they even work?"

The old woman's smile grew as she picked them up, "Definitely, probably even better than Inuyasha's."

The young miko stood there in shock, looking at the two necklaces now clicking lightly against each other in Kaede's wrinkled hand. She recovered and a smirk grew on her face, "Arigato Kaede-obaachan."

"Use them well." The old miko said as the girl took them, stuffing them into her pack on the way out, and with that she was gone…

&&&&

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" an angry voice greeted her as she walked out of the hut.

Even the angry hanyou couldn't ruin her mood, she smiled pleasantly, "Good afternoon to you too Inuyasha."

"Why do you do that anyway?"

"What the miko training?"

"That and other things…"

"It's that or I get in the way during battles, unable to do anything to help you guys."

"Keh, like I couldn't take care of them."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh Yeah. Like the time Sesshomaru-"

"HEY!"

"-Or the time that I had to-"

"STOP!"

"Or what about-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!"

Kagome smiled and patted his shoulder comfortingly, causing him to relax. He couldn't ever stay mad at her long, her scent always calmed him, but also... she seemed to be in an infinitely light mood there was nothing even he could do to get her riled up. So they fell in step beside each other's presence, but never admitting it. They walked over the crest of the hill to a clearing where their friends stood waiting. They were greeted with a loud, "Kagome!" and a small ball of fur hurling himself at the young miko. She had learned by now to brace herself, catching the kitsune and swinging him around before giving him a hug. She and Inuyasha entered the campsite and she dropped her heavy bag on the ground, sitting down next to it and holding the kit in her lap. She looked around to her friends happily til her eyes fell on Sango, and lit up with a mischievous glint. "I've got something for you!"

All eyes turned on her in curiousity as the taijya asked, "What?"

"Something I made in my miko training today!"

"What is it?"

Kagome put Shippo down and motioned the girl over. Kneeling next to the girl she watched curiously as the girl reached deep into her pack and pulled out a paper bag, slipping something into it and handing it to her. She opened it and looked in, seeing a strand of deep blue and royal purple beads, wondering what's with the jewelry? She looked up to see the girl's eyes sparkle with excitement,

"Kaede said they should work as well as mine."

The taijya gave her a confused look, sitting down on the ground she looked from the bag to Kagome, back to the bag and to Miroku, and then to Inuyasha… She did a double take at the hanyou, specifically the black and white beads around his neck. Her eyes lit up as she realized what this meant, turning back to Kagome she nearly tackled the girl with her hug. After a couple moments she pulled back and Kagome's eyes glittered,

"Kaede told me to use them well, and now I'm telling you to do the same."

&&&&

Ooo I'm gonna have fun with this! Miroku may hate me, and one other… not gonna tell ya who, but that other rosary is gonna have a good owner!


	2. From a Worm's Eye View

Disclaimer: Me own nothing! Except ...I own my imagination and my fingers to type with!

Note: It is about freakin time I get back into these! I have gone back through and know where I am at for each story… so I will write what I can today, and then when Mom's laptop comes in… well expect a writing spree! My goal is to finish all my ideas by the end of the summer so I can get back to writing my novel… and focus more on school

Reviews:

friend5: Well I am glad you like! And I am SO sorry about the wait!

Almost Human: LOL! That is a good point! I will have to keep that in mind… and thanks as always!

pookie19794: Keeps ya wonderin eh? Well maybe this chapter will answer a couple of questions, as well as a few laughs.

Silverjazz: Well you are right, but I won't tell you which one! (giggle) Gomen about the wait!

MystWriter07: Sorry to keep you waiting, but this should put a smile on your face!

Princess Anele: Here ya go!

Without further delay!

&&&&

Gifts

Chapter 2

From a Worm's Eye View (or a Hentai's)

&&&&

What happened last time…

The taijya gave her a confused look, sitting down on the ground she looked from the bag to Kagome, back to the bag and to Miroku, and then to Inuyasha… She did a double take at the hanyou, specifically the black and white beads around his neck. Her eyes lit up as she realized what this meant, turning back to Kagome she nearly tackled the girl with her hug. After a couple moments she pulled back and Kagome's eyes glittered,

"Kaede told me to use them well, and now I'm telling you to do the same."

&&&&

The boys exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing, _'What's in the brown bag?'_

Miroku wondered how one little thing could make her so happy so easily. His eyes widened in surprise when her eyes locked with his. She knew exactly what she had to do, and she didn't waste a second. The taijya stood up and walked towards the monk, a devious smile on her lips as she swung her hips ever so slightly. Miroku licked his lips as a hentai glint entered his eyes, she knelt beside him and gave him an innocent look.

Her voice was low and seductive, "You _really_ want to know what's in here?"

He gave his biggest Hentai grin, "As a matter of fact, yes!"

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha watched the whole thing silently, he was becoming increasingly aware of the taijya's drastic change in behavior. She walked as a tiger would, approaching her prey with stealth and a mischievious sparkle in her eye.

Sango knelt down next to the monk and reached into the bag, fingering the cool beats between her fingers as her heart began pounding with anticipation, with a dangerous look in her eye she asked, "Are you positive?"

Miroku, of course, was falling completely for the act. He was completely oblivious to Inuyasha shaking his head, or Kagome rubbing her hands together in anticipation, or even Kirara cocking her head at her master's strange behavior. The monk disreguarded all the little alarms going off in his head as his hand made its deadly journey. Just as his accursed hand was about to make contact with her backside she whipped out the beads, threw them around his neck, and yelled "HENTAI!" at the top of her lungs!

The rosary glowed an eerie purple and slammed his neck into the ground. Inuyasha had smelled the danger as soon as he saw the look on the taijya's face when she opened the bag. And he knew the monk was going to revert to his habits. But even he was thrown for a loop as the taijya threw the monk into submission with a familiar _Thud!_ Seeing the beads and Miroku's personal imprint in the ground was a surprise for both of them.

The hanyou looked to the miko, then to the taijya, who was heralding a triumphant grin as she said happily, "Maybe slaps and bumps weren't enough, hopefully this will get him to learn."

Inuyasha marveled at the scene that was usually taking place between he and Kagome. It was nice not to be the one on the ground, and he had to admit, the taijya had a point! But he couldn't help but worry over the miko's new ability to make the accursed beads whenever she pleased. He pondered what would happen if she made several for their enemies. It would certainly be nice if Naraku or Kouga had a strand! Defeating them would be a piece of cake! But… on the other hand… she could pile them around his neck and really drag him to hell.

Miroku lay there, pain shooting up and down his body, he groaned slightly, _'So this is how Inuyasha feels… ouch!'_

The monk just lay there, even after the spell wore off, just sitting, and staring at the dirt. Several moments later he spit out the grass and pebbles he had been forced to bite down on. He slowly pulled himself up, finally reaching a sitting position and looking up to see a very satisfied taijya, and a beaming miko.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see your powers are improving but… GET THIS _OFF_ ME!"

He pulled at the beads, but couldn't get them over his head, he could feel it pull him back down each time he tried. Each time he touched the glowing beads is seemed as though they could sense his resistance and began activating. The harder he pulled, the harder it pulled him to the ground.

Kagome quelled her giggles and shrugged, "I can't pull them off anymore, you will have to ask Sango-chan."

The monk's mouth dropped open as he turned to the taijya, "There has to be a way."

"Sorry Miroku. Only I can remove it," the taijya said with a grin.

"Then do so!"  
"No, you have a lesson to learn, and I think it will be a nice reminder," she fingered the beads around his neck playfully.

&&&&

Shippo had been watching the scene next to Kirara and was rolling in laughter. He quickly received a whack in the head from the hanyou, "WHAT? I wasn't laughing at you! You-"

The hanyou bared his fangs as he growled menacingly, "You know… Kagome has another one in her bag."

"EEP! KAGOME!" the kit sprinted to her and hid in her hair, poking his head around her shoulder.

The miko smiled comfortingly and patted him on the head as she smiled at the hanyou, "Oh I think even _you_ are going to like what I have planned for that one."

Inuyasha was taken aback by her comment, but his mind hoped that it was for Kouga…

&&&&&&

One down and one to go! (snickers)

Well R&R I want to know how long to make this one! Cause I can make it short or long! The new laptop will arrive on Friday so I can write the next chapters for everything then… so within the next couple of weeks I will probably have at least one new chapter for each one and hopefully start up the others… talk to ya later!


	3. Sitting Spree

Disclaimer: I own my imagination… nothin else (is that really mine? O.O...)

&&&&

Chapter 3

Sitting Spree

&&&&

Inuyasha watched the miko carefully as she pulled out her sleeping bag, he watched each time she put her hands back in the pack, half expecting her to pull out the other rosary, but she never did. Kagome just pulled out her usual supplies and night clothes. Shippo had perched himself on her shoulder as she unrolled the sleeping bag and pulled out her pillow, then jumped off when she headed off into the woods to change.

Just as she disappeared into the woods the hanyou felt the winds change, blowing a familiar scent to his nose. He looked down to Shippo who had stood up and gave him a worried look. They both knew that scent and that it was located near where Kagome had just gone off to…

&&&

If there was one thing the miko had learned, it was how to change without showing hardly any skin. Too many times she had been interrupted by her friends or passerbyers, so she pulled up her pj pants before removing her skirt. Suddenly she felt a familiar aura, looking up she saw a silver haired, prestigiously dressed demon lord in the clearing, looking at her with those cold, emotionless eyes.

&&&

The taijya and monk exchanged a look as they felt a familiar aura, and they heard the kit and hanyou go sprinting off to where Kagome was. Kirara growled and transformed and the two stood, quickly gathering the weapons, Sango quickly grabbed the miko's bow and some arrows. She ran over to the monk, handed him the bow and arrows and prepared to get on the neko's back when she looked again at Kagome's pack. The taijya quickly ran over and grabbed the brown bag out of the miko's pack before running to Kirara. She climbed on and the monk was not far behind, holding the weapons.

Kirara took off and ascended over the trees, rushing towards the others. Sango urged her on and the trees below went whizzing by. As they approached the clearing sango saw Kagome confronted by the youkai taijya, just as she was about to call to the miko she felt a familiar hand on her butt. Yelling the incantation at the top of her lungs the monk went plummeting. The momentum caused him to come to a skidding stop a couple of feet short of the miko.

Luckily he had released the bow and arrows, causing them to fall at the miko's feet.

&&&

Kagome's stomach tightened slightly as the youkai addressed her, "Miko, where is the location of my pathetic hanyou brother?"

She sensed the auras of her friends and smiled confidently at the great lord, "He is on his way."

The next thing they knew the hanyou had jumped from a tree and was between the miko and his brother in battle mode, ready to defend her at a moment's notice. He growled fiercely, his hand on the hilt of tetsuiga. He spat out, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

They suddenly looked up to hear "HENTAI!" and a screaming monk come slamming into the ground. Kagome picked up the bow and knocked an arrow as Kirara landed next to her, and Shippo finally caught up, landing on her shoulder and hugging her neck. "Your ok!"

They all stood in defensive stances, except the monk, who was knocked out on the ground. Kagome saw a familiar brown bag laying forgotten on the ground next to Kirara. She realized that she could sense three more auras in the bushes, and she recognized the servant, little girl, and dragon thing. An idea came to her, she lowered her bow and picked up the brown bag.

Her friends watched curiously as she walked towards the great youkai, Inuyasha put a hand out to stop her, but she put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. He looked into her eyes and suddenly realized what she had in mind, he nodded and whispered, "I got your back."

She stepped forward confidently and looked up into the orbs of ice, "I have something for the young girl who travels with you."

The demon lord eyed her carefully, "What do you wish to give to Rin?"

"A gift."

As Kagome expected, the young girl burst out of the bushes and ran to he lord, jumping up and down in anticipation. "Can I have it Sesshomaru-sama? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase?"

The miko knelt, offering the paper bag to the girl, she took it and her eyes lit up when she saw the contents, "Ooooo Pretty!"

Rin looked from the bag, to Sesshomaru, and back to the beads inside again and a big grin came across her face, "Make Sesshomaru-sama pretty"

Kagome covered her mouth, holding back the giggles, she did her best just to nodd and smile. Rin pulled a string of silver and metallic red beads, which glinted in the fading light. The young girl smiled and skipped over to the taiyoukai, the beads clicking lightly in her hand. To everyone's shock he knelt down and allowed her to place the enchanted beads around his neck.

He stood back up and the miko's eyes lit mischeviously, "Rin, say a word, any word."

"Um-"

'_WHAM!'_ The beads glowed brightly in the dimming light and to everyone's shock, and the gang's amusement the all powerful, greatly feared, Lord of the Western Lands was dragged to the ground! Inuyasha had longed for this moment for so long!

The youkai lord had not expected anything like that! He groaned slightly and opened his eyes to see the tear filled ones of the young girl, "GOMENASAI SESSHOMARU-SAMA! GOMENASAI!"

As the pain faded and the spell released him he stood and turned on the miko, his voice was menacing as he demanded, "What have you done priestess?"

The miko giggled, "Its about time you had the taste of defeat."

Inuyasha was absolutely rolling in laughter, "Has the Great Sesshomaru been beat by a little human girl! Oh this is rich!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were laughing too, but they weren't about to say anything to the dirt encrusted dog demon. Kagome was quelled her giggles and turned to Rin, "Now everytime you say that word the necklace will activate. Trust me, I know."

"This Sesshomaru will not be held by a string of beads.' He started pulling on it, trying to lift it over his head. He extended his claws and swiped at the string, cutting his neck and shouolders instead. All of his efforts were to no avail, and his brother came up and put a hand on the youkai's shoulder, with a big grin on his face, "At least you are not the only one."

The taiyoukai froze at this, he saw, for the first time, the beads around the half brother's neck, "This Sesshomaru is NOT weak and pathetic as his half brother."

Kagome laughed, "And 'this Sesshomaru' needs to stop talking about himself in third person."

Poor Rin had tears welling up in her eyes at the sight of her lord, she just wanted to make him look pretty! She had never meant for this to happen. She decided she should remove the beads so he wouldn't be sad anymore. But before she made a move she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was the miko. Rin debated whether or not she should be angry at the lady, but before she made a sound Kagome explained in a low voice, "Sometimes people like your masterNEED to be humbled once in a while. It isi a good thing for him to learn, so just leave it on."

"But-"

"He is just like his brother, it can help him change for the better."

"But I like-"

"Please just leave it, ok?"

Rin was getting frustrated that she couldn't get out her thought! Unlike this miko, Sesshomaru-sama would always hear out what she had to say. He was a man of few words, and she liked that. She liked Sesshomaru-sama just the way he was, and she didn't want to change or control him in any way! Rin had never really learned to trust humans, and even though the miko lady seemed nice, Rin's trust in her was shaken. Especially after she didn't tell her about the necklace.

The young girl looked over to see that the taiyoukai had given up on his efforts to remove the rosary and was now looking at his half brother. The hanyou was endlessly taunting him. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave a warning, "Inuyasha." He kept right on taunting, so she gave a calm, "Osuwari."

'_WHAM!' _down he went, right at Sesshomaru's feet. Kagome walked over to him and tapped her foot impatiently, "You shouldn't insult your brother like that. Especially when your rosary still works perfectly."

The hanyou spat out the dirt and stood to his feet, dusting off the dirt in clouds. He looked up at his brother, who's face was emotionless as ever, but his golden orbs had lost their icy luster and were alit with entertainment.

&&&&

Where to go from here? I may torture them for a little while, but I see this one wrapping up fairly soon. Cause I have enough other fanfics to get to work on that will be much longer. R&R!


	4. Guessing Game

&&&&&

Disclaimer: I own nothin, if you think I do, I want to know what you are on! Cause we can get medication for that.

Reviews:

KittenKagome: lol, well he doesn't seem to thrilled at going wham...

Mystwriter07: glad u like!

Sesshoumarubride: (giggle) glad u r enjoying!

lost my sanity: Kiroku? i hope you mean Miroku, otherwise i am confused... and he already has one...

miko of fire and ice: til my hands are numb? i have never had my hands numb before, not when i pitched an entire tournament, or when i write, that could be hard

ZellyKat: Well i hope u enjoy.

&&&&

Chapter 4

The Guessing Game

&&&

(before I start I want to give Kitten Kagome a big thank you on the rp… ok now I can start)

The hanyou growled and spat out the grass, Rin looked on in amazement at the scene. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or pity him. It seemed so mean to do that, but at the same time he kinda deserved it. The miko turned to the taiyoukai and bowed slightly, "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Why would this Sesshomaru join his dispicable hanyou brother and his friends for a meal?"

"Perhaps you and I could figure a way to get these things off." The monk said as he slowly pulled himself back to consciousness.

Sesshomaru only nodded and motioned to the bushes and the auras of the dragon and Jaken headed away, the friends gave him a curious look and he said cooly, "Jaken does not need to know about this."

Kagome nodded and let them back to camp, Sango came up and whispered to her, "Are you sure this a good idea?"

"Sure, I want to know how well they work, and maybe we can resolve the family feud for good."

"Good idea Kagome-chan."

They came back to the campsite and Kagome sat down on her sleeping bag, the taijya had gotten some fish before she left, and they were roasting by the fire, she had more than enough for everyone. The taiyoukai looked curiously at the miko's pajama pants and normal top, it was a strange combo, with the yellow ducks and light blue background. He took a seat on the ground and watched as the kitsune hopped into her lap. She was certainly a strange being, having no trouble accepting that she had a demon in her lap. The taijya and monk sat across from him, the taijya keeping her Hiraikotsu close, like it really mattered. The monk looked slighty on edge as well. His half-brother however seemed unusually calm, causing the taiyoukai to raise a brow.

The hanyou had an idea… he smiled as the little girl entered the firelight, "Hey kid, c'mere."

Rin skipped happily over to him and took an ear between her fingers, "Oooo its so soft!"

The friends bit their lips trying to hold back the laughter, he gently took her by the wrist and removed her hand from his ear, "Yeah, yeah, I got ears, so do you."

"But your's are cute like a puppies!" she was about to reach for them again, but he handed her a finished fish before her hand could get a hold of his sensitive ear.

She flopped down next to him and happily bit into the fish, "This is nummy! Thankyou taijya lady!"

"Your very welcome Rin."

"Almost as delicious as you my dear Sango." The monk said as he bit into his.

She blushed furiously, much to everyone's amusement. Miroku continued, "Would you do me a favor Sango?"

The taijya quickly regained her composure, "Depends, what is the favor?"

"I believe I left one of my sets of prayer beads over there, would you be so kind as to hand them to me?"

"I don't see any," she looks around.

"Oh, there they are." He reaches under her, receiving a very painful handprint on his cheek, she gave him a menacing look, "Don't make me say it Houshi-sama."

"Is this monk always so leacherous?" The taiyoukai inquired.

"It was a simple misunderstanding," the monk said as he pulled out a string of beads. She blushed slightly as he put them away.

"Mmmm, Sango-chan, this is good!" the miko smiled as she took a bite.

Shippo hopped out of her lap and took a piece, taking a seat next to the girl, "So what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to sing and pick flowers!"

"Do you ever play games?"

"Um-"

(WHAM) Sesshomaru ate dirt, the hanyou took a huge bite out of his fish inorder to mask the laughter. Rin rushed to his side, "GOMENASAI SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

He groaned, "It was an accident Rin, just watch what you say."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!"

The friends exchanged a look of surprise, Sesshomaru? Being forgiving? Were they in an alternate universe? The hanyou's idea only grew, he mapped out a plot as he chewed on his fish. Everyone enjoyed the fish, until there was only one left. The hanyou eyed it and reached it, just as his brother did. "Let me have it!"

"Why should you have it, you are a pathetic half breed."

"Inuyasha he is a guest." The miko warned.

"Oh and that makes him high and mighty?"

"My blood does. I do not need to be a guest to earn food."

"What makes you so much better than me?"

"I am a full blooded taiyoukai, and Lord of the Western Lands. You are a pathetic creation that shouldn't be allowed to survive."

"And yet it was me that got tetsusaiga."

"He has a point, it is his human blood that allows him to get past the barrier." The miko added.

"Does it really bother you so much that Sesshomaru has joined us for dinner Inuyasha?" the monk asked.

"You have a brother who is constantly trying kill you and take what's your's!" the hanyou growled.

"Because that sword belongs to one far more powerful. Tetsusaiga is a sword that belongs with a Lord, it is a sword worthy of my strength."

"And Tokijin is what? A play toy?" Kagome sarchastically asked.

"Tetsusaiga is also an hierloom, and I am my father's heir. Therefore the sword belongs to me."

"You already have Tensaiga." The taijya noted.

"And it is of no use to me."

Kagome took her pillow and hugged it, wanting to scream into it, "Inuyasha just cool it, he can't take your sword because your father put a special barrier so that only you could wield it. Sesshomaru, you are already a powerful taiyoukai! You have no need for this sword, and despite what you think, Inuyasha has a power that you may never actually find in yourself. Maybe that is why your father gave you a healing sword, ever think of why he did? Why can't you two just cool it and relax for one night!"

Everyone looked at her in amazement at her bravery to confront the taiyoukai, but her eyes were filled with determination and she released the smell of frustrated anger. There was a long silence as everyone thought on what she had said. Then the taiyoukai asked something unexpected, "Miko, why do you have no problem with demons?"

She froze, thought about it and looked him in the eye, "Because I trust my friends not to hurt me, and I know I can defend myself from my enemies."

"So what am I to you?"

"A pain" the hanyou growled, receiving a glare from the miko.

She turned back to the taiyoukai, "I see you as one of those in the grey, I believe you have good in you, but you believe kindness equals weakness. I believe you could be an ally if you cared to join us. I think you care for Rin, and I believe one day you maysend her to us because you see that we are kind and would protect her as one of the group. I believe you are a loner, and care to stay that way because your heart has grown cold."

There was another long silence, then the miko sighed, "Shippo, I believe you were hinting you wanted to play a game earlier."

"What was that game where you pretended to be something and we had to guess. But you weren't allowed to say anything."

"Sharades?"

"YEAH!"

"Um whats that?"

(WHAM!)

"GOMEN SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

The hanyou smirked, the kit had done exactly what he had hoped, he stood up, "I will go first."

He stood up and pointed to his wrist and stuck his arms, freezing. Everyone gave him a strange look and started guessing..

"Um-" (WHAM!) "GOMEN!" he bit his lip holding back the laugher

"Scare crow!" he shook his head

"You, after I get through with you." The taiyoukai growled, the hanyou snorted and shook his head.

"Statue?" he rolled his eyes and pointed to his wrist again, then retaking the position.

"I know! Time tree! Goshinboku." He nodded and sat down, letting the triumphant kitsune stand up and take his place. He had a bit of his own mischief. He grabbed his tail and fell to the ground.

"Someone tripping?" he shook his head

"Someone getting caught?"

"Um, a clumsy person, (WHAM) GOMENASAI!"

He sighed and tried again, grabbing his tail, then slapping his face before falling, the taijya jumped up,"I KNOW IT'S A HENTAI!" (WHAM!) "Oh, Houshi-sama, Gomen!"

Kagome groaned, "I think we need to end this game, anyone care for dessert?"

"What's that?" the girl asked.

"YUMMY!" Shippo exclaimed.

She smiled and dug into her backpack, "I have some cookies…" she suddenly glared at the hanyou, "Or I HAD some cookies, Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?"

"You ate the cookies!"

"Only a couple."

"Osuwari:"(WHAM)

"Sorry guys, I guess no dessert, cause a certain pig ate them all."

"So is dinner all done?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, thanks for joining us!" Kagome gave her a light hug.

"Yeah, it was entertaining." The hanyou muttered with a smirk, which was quickly wiped away when he received a warning look from the miko.

"Rin. We are going." The taiyoukai stood and began walking away. The miko smiled and yelled after him, "Think on what I said!"

He and the girl disappeared into the night and the miko settled into her sleeping bag, falling asleep after an exhausting day.

&&&&

Well, I am going to do something I have never done before. I am going to leave this one open ended. I encourage you to continue the story! I have so many other stories going on right now, I just need to pick em off one by one, so I leave this one to you guys, the readers, to continue!

This is my permission slip for you to take this fanfic, just say I did the first few chapters, or you can do your own versions! Maybe giving one to Kouga, or actually letting Inuyasha control Sesshomaru's necklace.

Let your minds explore this plot! It is in your hands now!


End file.
